De l'enfers au paradis
by Ninette et Ely
Summary: Que l'ont me tue pour l'avoir aimé, que l'ont me pende pour l'avoir regarder et qu'on m'enlève mes pensées pour l'avoir détester.


Alors voici une fic de Ninette mais bon je l'ai trouver par hasard et quand je lui en ai parler elle a dis qu'elle trouvais sa horrible. Le mot Horrible m'a percuté et du coup j'ai décider de le publier .  
Donc chut! Ninette est pas au courant lool  
J'espère que ça vous plaira et si c'est la cas (ou si sa ne l'est pas) mettez une tite review .  
Ely

* * *

J'ai souvent trop cherché à comprendre, m'isolant parfois. Je n'aimais pas la vie que je menais et je n'aimais pas les personnes qui m'entouraient. Elles se disaient mes amis mais jamais elles n'ont cherché à m'aimer car pour elles il valait mieux être ami avec moi qu'autre chose. J'ai coucher avec beaucoup de personnes, homme ou femme je m'en foutais, mais aucune ne me donnais de l'amour et de toute façon je n'avais pas d'amour a donné.

La solitude je la vivais à chaque instant de ma pauvre existence. J'ai toujours été entouré mais je ne faisais pas partie de ces personnes, je n'étais qu'un homme seul entouré de pauvre pomme.

La solitude est pesante et plus d'une fois j'ai pensé à en finir, à abrégé cette vie si misérable, pourtant je suis toujours là. Je ne suis aimé de personne et je le mérite. Combien de fois ai-je dis des mots blessant, que je ne pensais pas, à des personnes?

Mon père est enfermé et ma mère voue sa vie au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais moi là-dedans que suis-je? Que dois je faire? Mon existence à été programmé des ma naissance, je ne suis qu'un pantin dans leurs mains. J'aurais tellement aimé mener ma vie comme je l'entends mais je ne peux pas. Chaque fille avec qui je flirt n'est qu'une proie qui rejoindra ses rangs au lieu de combattre pour le bien, chaque mot que je dis est une stratégie pour affaiblir "l'ennemis" qui est en faite la seule chose qui puisse nous, et me, sortirent de cet enfer.

J'ai fuis une fois mais ils m'ont retrouver et m'ont demander ce que j'avais. Que devais je répondre?

C'était un temps si dur pour moi.

C'est la qu'il est arriver, c'est la qu'il m'a sauver. Je devais le détester et pourtant je l'adorais. Je l'adorais comme un ami, comme un frère et comme un amoureux.

J'étais amoureux mais secrètement. Pour la première fois, personne n'avait eu vent de mon amour, personne n'avait conscience de mon amour et personne ne s'en doutait. J'étais si heureux que personne ne connaisse "ça" que je lui écrivais des poèmes, des lettres, des mots doux puis je les lui envoyais. Je ressemblais à une étudiante éprise d'un beau professeur mais dont l'amour est interdit.

Il recevait mes lettres mais pas une seule fois il ne m'en parla. Il ne savait pas qui les écrivait mais au fond il devait le savoir, il devait savoir qui était l'auteur de ses mots.

Un jour je le vis l'embrasser et je compris tout.

Il ne m'aimait pas comme je l'aimais et ça me faisait mal. J'avais mal comme si mon cœur venais de ce briser. J'ai ressortit le jeu de l'illusion et je l'ai félicité mais au fond de moi j'avais envie d'hurler ma tristesse, j'avais envie de verser ces larmes qui me piquait les yeux.

Mon amitié avec lui continuais mais ce n'était plus pareil. Le temps qu'il me consacrait se réduisait petit à petit et au bout d'un moment nous ne vîmes pratiquement plus. Il était sans cesse avec elle, sans cesse à l'embrasser, à la prendre dans ses bras, et plus je les voyais ensemble plus j'étais mal. A chacun de ses sourires pour elle je sentais mon cœur se briser un peu plus.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour moi.

J'étais de nouveau seul car il n'était plus là et du coup les gens que j'avais mis de côté, pour vivre mon bonheur, revinrent. Ce n'était que des sangsues avides de pouvoir.

Je ne me sentais pas bien en leur présence et je commençais à mourir de l'intérieur. Je recommençais à donner l'illusion d'un maître. Je ne disais plus les mots blessants que je prononçais avant mais même sans ça j'étais redevenue celui que j'étais. Lui était toujours avec elle et nous ne nous parlions plus depuis longtemps.

Mon quotidien heureux que j'avais avec lui était devenu un enfer. J'entendais sans arrêt des plan, des mots, plus affreux les uns que les autres. Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus mais sans jamais le montrer. Que m'aurait il arriver si j'avais montré ma faiblesse?

Je n'étais plus tout à fait le même depuis ces quatre mois sans lui mais j'avais l'impression que personne ne l'avais remarqué. Je ne parlais pratiquement plus, je ne mangeais pratiquement jamais et je ne dormais que deux heures par nuit. Je m'étais renfermé et pourtant j'avais toujours l'air d'aller bien, donnant l'illusion que tout le monde aimait.

Une simple illusion leur suffisait et leur faisait croire que j'étais une brute sans émotion ou un meurtrier né. L'illusion est la plus monstrueuse chose au monde car à cause d'elle personne ne peut voir la souffrance de celui qui l'utilise.

J'étais au bord de la chute.

Je regardais la grande salle mais sans entendre le bruit qu'elle dégageait. Je regardais tous ces élèves rires, parler, crié mais je ne faisais pas partie de leur monde. Je ne pouvais plus prétendre en faire partie car ce n'était plus vrai. La partie de moi qui faisait partie de ce monde était morte, laissant du vide en moi et faisant mourir ce qu'il restait à faire mourir.

J'avais voulut sauter du haut d'une tour mais je m'étais défilé au dernier moment. Je n'étais qu'un lamentable lâche.

On m'avait dit de prendre garde car mes résultats chutaient mais je m'en foutais royalement et la plupart des élèves croyaient que mes résultats baissaient car j'étais en mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'avais répondu à aucune des questions qu'on m'avait posées à ce sujet et cela avait renforcé leur croyance.

Un jour, sans vraiment que je m'y attende, il vint me parler. Il me demanda ce qui n'allait pas et, au lieu de lui dire la vérité, je l'avais trompé, encore. Je lui avais dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi mais plutôt pour sa petite amie. Cette réflexion me fit mal mais ce n'était qu'une demande d'en finir.

J'avais devant moi tous les éléments pour en finir et pourtant j'attendais, je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais mais j'attendais. J'étais dans une salle de classe dévasté par ma tristesse et devant moi ce trouvais les morceaux d'un vase briser. Ces débris étaient attirants. C'était la chose que j'attendais pour libérer mon corps de cette douleur.

J'étais totalement lucide et parfaitement sur de moi quand je pris le débris le plus coupant. J'avais relevé ma manche gauche et mon poignet, ainsi que les veines qu'il cachait, était parfaitement visible pour accueillir la porcelaine brisée. Je savais parfaitement ou coupé pour partir au plus vite.

Je pris une bouffé d'air et je me donnai un coup sec. Du sang commençais à couler mais je trouvais que ce n'étais pas assez alors je me redonnais un coup puis un autre.

Je m'étais donné cinq coups pour être plus sur de partir. La douleur que j'avais ressentie avait été brève et le sang ruisselait déjà de partout.

C'était un beau spectacle et le sang qui quittait mon corps était magnifique. J'aimais voir ce rouge couler pour venir s'éteindre sur la pierre froide. J'appréciais et petit à petit je me sentis partir. Je m'étais couché pour aller dans l'autre monde et peu à peu mes yeux se fermèrent et je partis.

J'aurais voulut, j'aurais sincèrement voulut, que ce soit la fin mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Je ne sais combien de temps j'étais resté entre la vie et la mort mais quand je m'étais réveiller j'étais dans la blancheur de l'infirmerie. J'étais couché dans un lit et la première chose que je fis fut de voir mon poignet.

Les coups que j'avais donnés étaient visibles mais recouverte d'une fine couche de croûte. Je n'avais pas envie de rester ici et j'étais furieux que l'on ne m'ait pas laissé partir en paix.

J'étais tellement furieux que j'enlevai les croûte pour laissé le sang qu'il me restait s'évader de cette enveloppe corporelle. Je ne voulais pas vivre et si personne ne me laissait mourir de cette manière j'aurais pris une dague et je l'aurais enfoncé dans mon cœur meurtris par le chagrin.

Les draps blancs commençaient à devenir un peu plus rouge à chaque minute qui passait. Je recommençais à partir quand il se montra. Il était souriant et allait me faire une remarque quand il vit les draps rougis par mon sang. J'entendis qu'il appelait l'infirmière mais tout devenais trouble et je n'entendais plus que des bourdonnements à la place des mots qu'ils disaient, alors, pour abrégé, je fermis les yeux pour que la mort m'accueil.

Quelques heures plus tard je me réveillais à nouveau mais cette fois on m'avait bandé mes plaies et il était rester pour me surveiller, au cas ou mes tendances suicidaires reviendraient.

Son sourire ornait toujours ses fines lèvres.

Nous nous parlâmes longuement et nous retrouvâmes l'amitié que nous avions laissés en suspend. Il était toujours le même et était plus qu'amoureux de sa petite amie.

Mon cœur se brisa encore un peu plus et s'il était partie dans les minutes qui suivait j'aurais tout fait pour partir, et pour de bon cette fois. Mais il resta et nous continuâmes de parler. Je le découvrais sans cesse un peu plus et j'aimais. Les mots sortaient de nos bouches machinalement mais après un léger silence il vint au sujet le moins facile a abordé.

Il me demanda, presque gêné, pourquoi j'avais fait "ça". Il désignait mon poignet et je ne sus lui répondre que ce n'était pas ces affaires. Il insista et je craquai. Je lui dis que c'était parce que j'étais mal dans ma peau et ça depuis qu'il n'avait plus voulut de notre amitié.

Sur le coup je crus l'avoir tuer mais en faite il était surpris que j'aie pu croire que notre amitié était terminée. Il me dit qu'il était juste trop pris par sa petite amie qui voulait sans cesse l'avoir près d'elle. Il me fit rire en disant ça mais quine voulait pas l'avoir sans cesse près de soi?

Je me remis vite sur pied et notre amitié repartit. Elle repartit mais il me demanda, avant la guerre, si je le suivais ou rejoignait les rangs auxquels j'étais destiné. Je fus abasourdi par sa demande et je mis un petit moment avant de lui répondre.

Que lui dire appart que je me battrais pour le bien? J'ai tant cherché ce "bien" que maintenant que je l'ai, je ne peux le bâcler.

Me battre fut plus facile que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'abattais des gens dont le visage était cacher et je n'avais aucun remord de les tuer mais j'avais un peu honte. Oui j'avais honte. Honte de me montré avec eux, eux qui sont pour le bien, devant ceux et celle qui me croyait fanatique de ce monstre.

Lors de cette bataille finale je m'étais trouvé face à ma mère. J'avais peur de sa réaction, peur qu'elle m'abatte sans aucune émotion et j'avais peur de la peur elle-même.

Elle n'avait aucune expression mais un pâle sourire vint ce loger sur son visage plus blanc qu'a l'ordinaire. Je crus que cela allait être mon dernier jour sur cette terre mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Ma mère ne me tua pas mais repartit dans la bataille me laissant ému par son geste. Moi, qui avais cru qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, j'étais complètement déboussolé. J'étais tellement déboussolé que je faillis mourir, tuer par ma tante.

Bellatrix Lestrange avait faillit m'abattre mais elle son sort ne m'atteint pas, il toucha quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui vint me protégé.

Je ne pouvais y croire, ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Non pas elle, pas ma mère. Elle venait d'abattre sa sœur qui était venu pour me protéger.

Je ne peux faire ressortir toute cette haine que je portais à ma tante pour avoir tuer ma mère.

Je ne pus même pas la venger, je ne pus même pas tuer cette folle qui venais d'abattre, de sang froid, sa propre sœur. Mon père était peut être un partisan sans émotions mais il aimait ma mère et il ne pourrait pardonné à Bellatrix.

Ma mère était morte et son corps reposait par terre, ses beaux yeux ouverts. Je les clos à jamais et je la transportai dans ce qui servait d'infirmerie pour pouvoir l'enterrer et la laisser vivre dans cet autre monde.

Elle était morte avec le sourire, avec un sourire qui m'était destiné. Elle avait prononcé un faible "je t'aime" avant de s'éteindre à jamais. Ce fut le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pu m'offrir et je n'avais plus qu'une seule idée en tête: tuer cette sauvage qui ce disait être sa sœur!

Je dus parcourir au moins trois fois le champ de bataille avant de la trouver, je dus abattre au moins dix personnes pour pouvoir arriver devant elle. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle ait l'audace de me sourire, jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'elle soit folle au point de sourire à la mort, car il était certain qu'elle n'allait pas vivre un jour de plus.

Je ne peux dire comment elle est décédé car je n'arrive pas à m'en rappelez, comme si mon cerveau avait gommé les pires souvenir que j'avais, mais je sais une unique chose: je lui avais fermer les yeux et je l'avais mener à l'infirmerie pour l'enterrer, tout comme ma mère. Je ne sais pourquoi je tenais tant à lui faire des funérailles digne des gens bien mais je ne pouvais la laisser sur cette terre battu, même elle ne le méritait pas. Ma mère et ma tante était coucher l'une à côté de l'autre, les yeux clos et l'âme déjà partis vers l'endroit qui leur était destiné.

J'étais retourné au combat sans certitude d'en revenir vivant mais j'y étais quand même retourné, en partie pour lui mais aussi pour moi, pour me prouver que j'étais capable de survivre.

J'avais croisé Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et bien d'autres élèves qui avait rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'en avais croisé des vivants mais aussi des morts. Nott, Crabbe et Goyle était étendus à terre, en partit piétiner par les combattants qui préféraient sauver leur vie plutôt que d'enjamber les cadavres exposés au sol. Oui je dis exposer car c'était le cas. Quand on regardait devant soi on ne voyait que des êtres ce battant pour le camp qu'ils avaient jugé être le meilleur mais quand on regardait en bas on voyait une exposition de vaillants soldats morts pour la personne en qui ils croyaient.

Les bons et les mauvais étaient tous loger à la même enseigne et l'ont ne distinguais plus qui était bon et qui était mauvais, mort ou vivant.

C'était une image d'horreur. Une image figée qui bougeait malgré tout. A cet instant j'aurais voulut croire que je ne faisais que rêver mais qui pourrais croire rêver une image comme celle-ci?

Ici le temps était figé mais en même temps passait plus vite qu'a l'ordinaire.

Je ne sais plus combien de temps passa avant que cette horreur cesse. D'une minute à une autre les combats cessèrent, d'un moment à un autre les combattants se rendirent compte du carnage qui venait d'avoir lieu mais en même temps personne ne s'en rendaient totalement compte car aucun de ses braves, et fidèles, combattants savaient qui avait survécu. Qui pouvait être sortit vivant de cette bataille finale?

Les corps informe, mourant et mort furent ramener à l'infirmerie de fortune établie dans le collège, partisans ou non peut importait.

Comparez à toute cette foule qui revenait au collège ou s'enfuyait moi je restais là. Je restais immobile à essayer de percevoir le survivant de cette guerre. Mon regard parcourait le lieu du désastre en essayant de voir le vainqueur.

Cela faisait une heure que personne ne savait si le bien avait triomphé du mal, ou vice-versa.

Nous attendions et attendions encore quand quelqu'un vint enfin annoncé le verdict final. Je croix que ce fut une attente interminable. Tout le monde espérait mais sans être certain que ce soit le bon qui est survécu. Moi j'étais sur que le bien était vainqueur mais étais ce seulement la vérité?

On annonça lentement et calmement que le bien avait gagné et ce grâce au "survivant". Un cri de joie ce fit entendre et je fis partis des gens qui criait mais comme je ne le voyais pas je pris conscience qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allais pas. Je regardais plus attentivement cette personne qui était venu nous prévenir de notre triomphe et je vis un sourire triste, un sourire que j'aurais aimé ne jamais voir.

Tout le monde était si content que la personne qui avait amener cette joie du demander le silence pour pouvoir continuer à s'exprimé.

J'aurais aimé qu'elle ne continue pas, j'aurais aimé qu'elle ne prononce pas les mots qu'elle allait prononcer, j'aurais aimé que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Personne ne disait un mot, personne ne voulait y croire, personne ne pouvait être joyeux après cette nouvelle, changeant peut être les mentalités.

Notre sauveur était mort pour tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était mort pour sauver le monde des idées dévastatrices de ce fou.

On avait prédit tant de fin, on avait imaginé tant de situation, on avait écrit tant de baliverne. Toute ces choses que l'ont écrit et dit ne sont que des choses que l'ont aimerais qu'il se passe mais au fond personne ne connais la véritable fin. Même moi je ne la connais pas. On ne peut connaître la fin qu'en la vivant hors ici les deux seules personnes qui l'ai vécu sont morte.

Moi je n'ai fait qu'écrire des choses que j'ai vu ou cru voire. Certaine sont vrai, d'autre ne sont que de vagues souvenir récrit pour les avantager. Je ne suis pas un de ces personnages principaux faisant vivre l'histoire, moi je ne suis qu'un pion racontant à la fois sa vie et imaginant cette guerre. Oui je l'imagine car mon cerveau à enterrer ces images remplis de mort.

Ce ne fut pas comme il le fallait. J'étais habillé de noir et présent lors de sa mise en terre. Le cercueil était magnifique, à l'image de la personne qu'il gardait.

Sa vie ne fut faite que de tristesse et de mort. Nous ne sommes tous que des égoïstes. Nous sommes nous inquiété de savoir s'il allait bien? Nous sommes nous demandez si cela ne lui pesait pas d'avoir à supporté tant de pression? Lui avons-nous demandez s'il était fatigué de porté cette charge pesante?

Que des "non" s'offre à nous. Il devait en avoir marre, il devait être fatigué, il devais être en train de mourir sous cette pression. Nous ne pouvions voir sa détresse car nous comptions trop sur lui et surtout nous ne voulions pas la voir. Nous ne voulions pas voir sa détresse pour ne pas avoir de remord sur le fait qu'il meurt au combat.

Maintenant que son corps repose en paix et que son nom est gravé en lettre d'or sur ce marbre glacer tout le monde se rend compte qu'il n'avait plus assez de force pour survivre. Ces gens habillé de noir voient enfin qu'il n'était pas près à combattre, mais dans un sens moi aussi je fais partis de ces fourbes qui ne voulaient pas admettre qu'il était mal.

Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'y pensais que maintenant que tout est sur du papier je peux partir. J'ai commencé par parler de moi et j'ai fini par parler de lui et des gens en général. Je lui dédie ces mots pour qu'il continue de voir que je l'aimais vraiment.

Bien sur qu'il le savait, pourquoi j'ai omis de dire que je lui avais révélé mon amour avant de partir au combat? Peut être est ce parce que je ne voulais pas partager ce moment.

Oui je lui avais dit, vingt minutes avant le combat. Je l'avais pris appart et je lui avais dit. Il avait été compréhensible et il m'avait dis qu'il appréciait ma franchise mais qu'il avait déjà donné son cœur à quelqu'un. Me croyez vous mauvais au point de lui en vouloir?

Je savais que sont cœur était déjà conquis et je l'avais remercier de ne pas m'avoir rejeté. Avant d'entré dans cette horreur nous nous étions serrer la main et nous nous étions sourit.

Vous avez réellement cru que ça allait être une fin joyeuse? Ce n'est que dans les livres que cela fini toujours bien. Oui ceci est un livre mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ma vie n'a rien d'un roman à l'eau de rose que les jeunes filles lise un mouchoir en main. Ce livre me raconte tout en me négligeant quelque fois, ce ne son que des pensées sans vraiment d'intérêt en réalité.

Nous avons tous continuez notre chemin depuis ce jour. Moi je lui suis resté fidèle alors qu'elle c'est marié et l'a trahis. Je sais qu'elle l'aimait profondément et qu'il est toujours dans son cœur. J'ai été à son mariage, au bras d'une jeune fille pour paraître "bien", et je l'ai vu heureuse.

C'est depuis ce jour que cela me travail.

Cela fait maintenant un an qu'elle est mariée et cela fait un an que j'y réfléchis. J'y ai tellement réfléchis que mes rêves ne sont que la réalisation de cette idée. Ils me font passer à l'acte et cela me libère l'espace d'une ou deux heures. Ce n'est qu'un sentiment de bien être mais cela fait du bien car je ne vis pratiquement plus.

Ce livre paraîtra après ma mort et j'en suis ravi car ainsi on ne mettra pas ce geste sur le compte de ce livre. Je ne sais comment tout le monde aura réagis de voir un livre sortir après la mort de son auteur mais j'espère que les personnes qui m'ont connu et ses amis l'auront lu. Ce n'est pas par prétention que je dis cela mais plutôt pour qu'il me voit tel qu'ils ne m'ont jamais vu. Je sais qu'ils avaient des idées toutes faite sur moi et j'aimerais qu'elles aient cesser avec ce livre car grâce à lui j'avais changé.

Je tire ma révérence aux personnes qui ont eu le courage de lire la totalité de cet ouvrage et je leur souhaite de ne jamais faire le geste que je m'apprête à faire car il gâcherait plus la vie de vos proches qu'il ne l'améliorerait.

Je vous dis au revoir ainsi que:

**JE T'AIME ET T'AI TOUJOURS AIMER HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

Le vingt trois mai la gazette du sorcier publie un article sur la fin de Drago Malfoy, retrouver mort dans son appartement du chemin de traverse. Il fut peut être retrouver mort mais mort avec un sourire.

Un sourire de bien être, un sourire digne des plus grands romans. Il voulait tant dire.

Deux jours après la parution de l'article dans "la gazette du sorcier" le livre de Drago sortit enfin. Peut être l'a-t-il rejoint, qui sais…

"De l'enfers au paradis" de Drago Malfoy, un homme vivant pour un autre.

* * *

Alors vous en avez penser quoi? Allez une tite review s'il vous plait  
Bisous  
Ely 


End file.
